ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Antonio
Antonio is a large grey hulking brute with little intelligence and who often talks in third person. He's the ex-boyfriend of Ben and Gwen's cousin, Sunny, and is the current boyfriend of Ben's friend, Ester. Appearance Antonio looks like a troll with elf-like ears, long hair, and bushy eyebrows. He wears black briefs, making him look like a caveman. In Omniverse, he wears a biker outfit and a helmet with goggles. He's no longer portrayed with pupils. Personality History Ultimate Alien After Sunny was sent to Earth to live with her cousin's family for the summer (in an attempt to separate them, as Sunny's parents believe that Antonio's a bad influence on her), Antonio followed her and took Sunny for a night out in town, with himself as their mode of transportation. Sunny immediately rescheduled their plans when Sunny learned that there were more Dimension 12 robots. While they did manage to defeat the robots easily with the couple's help, they still caused some trouble, like Antonio nearly setting off a bomb that he mistook for one of the robots (and thus began trying to smash it). When Gwen decided to send Sunny home, both Sunny and Antonio immediately began fighting the team, while Gwen fought Sunny, Antonio fought Humungousaur, when he proved stronger than even Humungousaur, Ben went Ultimate Humungousaur. Ben was able to trick Antonio into zapping himself with electricity when he tore out an active light pole. After the fight, Antonio was taken back to his home world by Verdona to allow his parents to decide on his punishment. Omniverse In The Most Dangerous Game Show, it turns out that Antonio and Sunny have apparently broken up and that Antonio's now going out with Ester. While it's never explained how Ester and Antonio met and started dating or how long they've been dating, it's clear from their interactions with each other that they've known each other and have been dating for kind of a while at that point--it's also clear that Ester and Antonio really like each other and are genuinely happy together. Antonio most likely met Ester sometime after ''Fight at the Museum''. Love Interests Sunny A cousin of Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Sunny is Antonio's first known girlfriend. Sunny and Antonio have a deep love for each other, and are not ashamed of demonstrating it; even to the extreme. She flauntingly brags about him from time to time; which annoys anyone unfortunate enough to be within earshot of her. Despite Sunny's apparent love for Antonio, she often flirts with other boys behind his back (such as Gwen's boyfriend, Kevin Levin). Sunny's parents don't approve of her relationship with Antonio, believing him to be a bad influence on their daughter (in reality, it's more the other way around). Though Sunny's parents tried separating them by sending Sunny to live on Earth with Gwen's family for the summer, Antonio eventually found her. Antonio is basically Sunny's slave, and he does whatever she tells him to. Sometimes when he looks at her, he gets dazed. Though Antonio and Sunny both make appearances in ''The Most Dangerous Game Show'', they're not interacting with each other and appear to no longer be dating. Ester Antonio's revealed to be Ester's new boyfriend at the end of ''The Most Dangerous Game Show'', and it's clear from their interactions that they've been dating for kind of a while. It's never explained how Ester and Antonio met (like if they met while he and Sunny were still dating or if they didn't meet until after he and Sunny had broken up), but Ester and Antonio probably met sometime after ''Fight at the Museum''. At the end of The Most Dangerous Game Show, it's clear that Ester and Antonio really like each other, showing that Ester's a way better match for Antonio as a girlfriend than Sunny ever was. Powers and Abilities Antonio possesses great strength, which is enough to easily defeat a group of robots from Dimension 12, and even fight Ultimate Humungousaur to a standstill. Weaknesses Antonio is all brawn but no brains, and can be easily tricked by anyone. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Girl Trouble'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (first re-appearance) Naming and Translations Trivia *While it's never confirmed how and/or why they broke up, the show's creators have confirmed that Antonio and Sunny are no longer dating.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/521061812897077074 *Antonio often says he fights for love when fighting. *Antonio's Omniverse design bears a resemblance to Lobo from DC Comics. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Omniverse Characters